When she came home married
by finallywritingagain6
Summary: The thing Lucas didn't know was that he was Brookes first love. she thought she would never fall in love again, but Brooke Davis had a few surprises in her life, and one summer would change her life forever. it shouldnt be that bad but its rated t incase
1. Chapter 1

ok so yes another story from me, but when i finshed only if she could go home some asked me to write them a story. well actually two people did, but im working on this one first. so this one is for princetongirl she came up with the idea im just writing it. im not sure how many chapters it will be but here it is. and before i forget like dr. phil (haha Allison) and i do...

disclaimer: i do not own anything about one tree hill or and music that may be involved. i really dont even own the idea.lol

Summary: The thing Lucas didn't know was that he was Brookes first love. she thought she would never fall in love again, but Brooke Davis had a few surprises in her life, and one summer would change her life forever.

Brooke Davis had spent her life growing up in Tree Hill until her dad lost his job,when she was 16 then got a new job in California. Brooke was happy she had her friends, school was going good, as was everything else for a 17 year old girl. She was single. So she didn't have to have a boy keeping her tied up all the time. She used to date Lucas Scott until he cheated on her with one of her best friends Peyton Sawyer. She hadn't talked to the two in a couple months now. she didn't think she needed to.

she had her best guy bestfriend Nathan Scott who she had been friends with since forever. Their families were close, then Nathan got emancipated so her parents told her she couldn't talk to him, but she ignored them. she wasn't going to stop being friends with a guy that was practically her brother, but nothing more that would just be weird. Plus he was dating her cousin Haley James. their moms were sisters, but totally opposite. Brookes mom went for the rich while Haley's mom looked for love which she found in Brookes uncle Jimmy. Brooke loved going over there. She often stayed with them because her parents were never home. Her aunt Lydia and Uncle Jimmy were like her second parents. They didn't mind having Brooke around. they had a big family anyway what's one more going to do?

Haley and Brooke were inseperable growing up, then Brooke met Peyton when they were around 13 and they began to get close. Brooke and Haley started to pull apart. they weren't so close. they would always be there for each other though. when everything Peyton and Lucas did happened Haley was there for Brooke. They became close again even though Lucas was Haley's best friend she took Brookes side. she would never choose anyone over family. unlike Haley, Nathan did choose someone over family, but Brooke was family to him. He chose Brookes side. He wanted to kill Lucas after he found out what he did, but Brooke told him not to, he listened to Brooke. he always did.

The three of them began to ignore Lucas and Peyton. Peyton and Lucas couldn't figure out what was wrong at first after all the did _love_ each other. The thing Lucas didn't know was that he was Brookes first love. she thought she would never fall in love again, but Brooke Davis had a few surprises in her life, and one summer would change her life forever. See while her parents moved to California they agreed to let a 16 year old Brooke rent an apartment, but what they didn't know is Brooke had a roommate that was about 6' 1" raven colored hair and piercing blue eyes. yeah you guessed it right Nathan Scott. Nathan was already renting a two bedroom place, so he offered to be Brookes roommate. they would just split costs. Brooke liked living with her best friend. she always had him there to talk and he always had her there.

Every Friday night since they were 10 they had movie nights. just the two of them. once Nathan got his own place they started doing it there inless Brooke knew her parents weren't home then he would go there because he felt bad for Brooke always going over there. Haley understood on friday nights her and Lucas would play mini golf above the cafe, but since she hadn't done that since that day. Haley was kind of jealous of the friendship Brooke and Nathan had, but what Lucas did was wrong. It wasn't their fault she choose the dumb friend right? now on Friday nights she worked at the cafe unless there was a game which she worked after.Sometimes she would even tag along to Nathan and Brooke's movie nights. only sometimes though. She still didn't know how she let Brooke talk her into being a cheerleader in the 7th grade, but as she got used to it she began to like it. It helped her cousin was the head cheerleader and she was co captain.

Now Brooke spent her 2nd summer in LA this year. And she ran into someone she had met the summer before and is returning to Tree Hill with a surprise in store. How will her friends react to her news? Who is she bringing home with her? What will everyone think? Who will try to destroy it? read on and find out

ok so heres the first chapter i have the next one and almost the third chapter done so please let me know what you think. the more reviews the quicker the 2nd chapter will come. thanks Amanda

p.s i know you guys all want to know who Brooke sees well you find out in the 2nd chapter so review :) thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2

ok so this chapter has alot of people in it some new and some old some i just made up names for lol. but dont skip ahead its better reading from beginging to end.

disclaimer: i do not own anything about one tree hill or and music that may be involved. i really dont even own the idea.lol

Summary: The thing Lucas didn't know was that he was Brookes first love. she thought she would never fall in love again, but Brooke Davis had a few surprises in her life, and one summer would change her life forever.

Once again Brooke Davis had spent her summer on the sunny beaches of California. Today she was on her way back to Tree Hill with some surprises. She hadn't seen Nathan or Haley for 2 ½ months. Nathan went to high fliers in California, but he was more up north from where Brooke was. She really wanted to go see him, but she couldn't. This summer wasn't as busy as last summer. Although last summer she made it her choice to be busy. She was helping out a friend. 

Brooke was happy she got to see people she hadn't thought she was going to see again, but this summer was going to change her life forever. She didn't know how people would react to her surprises. She talked to Haley before she boarded the plane. Haley told her that everyone minus Lucas and Peyton would be at the café. No one could wait for the news. Brooke took a cab to her apartment to get ready. Someone was taking a later flight, and was going to meet Brooke at the café. Even though they had no idea as to where it was. The cab driver should know right? 

Brooke got out of the shower. Nathan wasn't home. He was probably with Haley. He got back yesterday. Brooke unpacked and finished getting ready. She headed to the café about 2 hrs later. She pulled her blue Toyota supra into the parking lot. She could see everyone's cars already there. She grabbed her purse and got out. Brooke even made sure her older brother Kodee and his fiancee Grace were home from Duke. Brooke got to the door and took a big breathe. She opened the door. Once everyone heard the bell they looked up. 

"TIGGER!!" Haley shouted and ran towards Brooke rapping her into a hug 

"hey tutor girl I missed you too" Brooke said smiling 

"hales come on share the skippsy" Nathan said smiling 

" hey hotshot, and stop calling me that" Brooke said giving him a hug. 

Brooke said hi to her Aunt & Uncle, cousins, Karen &Keith, Chase, Skills, mouth, Rachel and finally her big brother. 

"hey big brother" Brooke said 

"hey little sister" Kodee said hugging back "welcome home" 

"wheres…." Brooke started to say when the bell on the door rand, and a girl about 5'6" with auburn hair and blue eyes walked in. 

"GRACIE!!" Brooke said running to her 

"hey Brookie" Grace said hugging her 

"oh my god you've gotten so big" Brooke said rubbing her belly 

"2 more months" Grace said sitting down next to Kodee 

"do you know what your having?" Brooke asked 

"yes, but they wont tell us theyre making us wait until your news." Haley said 

"haha" Brooke said sticking out her tounge 

"so whats your news Brookie?" Grace asked 

"well im a…umm…" before Brooke could say it Kodee jumped in 

"your not pregnant right because…." Brooke stopped him this time 

"no im married" Brooke said 

"Oh your funny Brooke. Now seriously whats your news" Kodee asked 

"I'm serious. I got married" Brooke said holding up her left hand showing off the wedding band 

"Brooke your 17 you cant be married" Kodee said 

"Well i am" Brooke said 

"well wheres you husb…." Nathan was cut off by the bell ringing once again. This time a guy with curly light brown hair holding a two year old walked in 

"sorry were cl…" Karen was cut of by Brooke 

"JAKE!" she said running to him and hugging him jumping into his arms 

"hey babe" Jake said hugging back 

I thought you werent supposed to get here till later" Brooke said after she pulled away from kissing him 

"Well i wanted to finally meet everyone you talk about. and i wanted to see you really bad" Jake said with a smile 

"Oh your so sweet. now come meet everyone" Brooke said pulling him over to the fairly large group of people. 

"ok everyone this is my husband Jake Jagelski and his daughter Jenny. Jake this is everyone" Brooke said 

"Brooke were family you could introduce us better" Kodee said 

"ok these are my friends…" Brooke was said, but Jake spoke up 

" wait can I guess you talk about everyone enough" Jake asked 

"go ahead" Brooke said 

"ok so your obviously Skills, you must be Chase, your mouth, and that would leave you to be Rachel." he said pointing to the four that were sitting together at one table "over here is Nathan and Haley always together" he said pointing to Nathan and Haley 

"hey" Haley said 

"its true tutor girl" Brooke said 

"ok you must be Lydia and James, and Brookes cousins. Bryant, Taylor, Damien, Chloe, and Noah" he said pointing to the little group 

'yup" Haley said 

" then this is Karen, Keith, and Lily?" he said pointing torwards the counter 

"yup Lilys me" a little girl said 

Everyone laughed 

"so that leaves your brother Kodee and his fiancee Grace" he said pointing to the last two 

"you got everyone" Brooke said 

"how old are you?" Kodee asked 

"19" Jake said 

"how old is Jenny?" Kodee asked 

"she'll be 2 in January" Jake said 

" are you in college?" Kodee asked 

" I take online courses, so I can watch Jenny" Jake said 

"So what did you do to my sister to convince her to get married in High School" he asked 

"Kodee" Brooke said 

"No Its cool." Jake said putting his arm over her shoulder. 

"I love your sister. and i would do anything for her and anything to protect her. She means the world to me. She helped me get my daughter back. And thats when i fell in love with her. We were just talking one night and i just asked her to marry me and she said yes. Thats how it happened. Whether you beleive it or not. I dont expect you to like me. I mean it would be nice if you do i would like that but i know that it will probably take time" Jake said and Brooke snuggled closer into his side 

"Kodee that's enough questions." Brooke said 

"whatever" Kodee said sitting back down 

"will you tell us what you having now Gracie?" Haley asked 

"should we?" Grace looked at Kodee 

"sure" he said still trying to comprehend what Brooke had said 

"were having a boy"Grace said 

"a boy really. I'm going to have a nephew" Brooke said hapilly

Brooke looked at Kodee and saw that look on his face. She sighed and stepped out of Jakes arms 

"Kodee. Can i talk to you alone please" She asked and he nodded and stood up and followed her to the back. 

"So Jake. you like basketball" They heard Nathan say before they were out of earshot 

"What is your problem" Brooke asked when no one could hear them. 

"Whats my problem. You show up after 2 1/2 months married Brooke. You havent even known him that long" Kodee said 

"You see thats where your wrong. I met Jake last summer when i went to California. so i've known him for over a year" Brooke said 

"He has a kid" he said 

"That doesnt matter to me Kodee. I love Jenny. and I love Jake so much. Dont you see that? I thought out of anyone here you would be happy for me. Happy that i finally found someone I love who loves me back and who would do anything for me. He left his whole life to move here. for me. and i want you to be happy for me. i expected you to. but i can see now that I was wrong about that. I really wish you would support me with this Kodee. But i need you to know right now. That nothing you do or say is going to make me leave Jake. I love him. and he loves me" Brooke said walking back out to the front of the Cafe and sitting down beside Jake. Haley was now currently holding Jenny. She felt Jake squeeze her hand and looked up at him. 

"You ok" He mouthed and she nodded 

ok so heres the next chapter i have the next one and almost done so please let me know what you think. the more reviews the quicker the next chapter will come. and everyone thats adding my story to alerts i hope that means you like it. please let me know what you think. good and bad thoughts. and let me know what you think of Brooke and Jake married. thanks Amanda


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: i do not own anything about one tree hill or and music that may be involved. i really dont even own the idea.lol

Summary: The thing Lucas didn't know was that he was Brookes first love. she thought she would never fall in love again, but Brooke Davis had a few surprises in her life, and one summer would change her life forever.

It had been about two weeks since everyone found out the news. Kodee and Brooke hadn't talked since she left the café with Jake. Nathan didn't talk to Brooke the first couple of days, because he thought she made the wrong decision and Jake would hurt her, but after he saw the way Jake treated Brooke and he heard the story of what happened the summer before. Nathan actually felt sorry for Jake. Nathan told them they could have the apartment because it would be easier for one person to find an apartment then three, but Jake told him not to worry because he already got them a place, but the people that were there right now wouldn't be out for 2 ½ weeks, and it needed to be worked on. Nathan told them to stay as long as they needed and after school and practice he would help him fix stuff. They found out the apartment is right next to Nathans. Nathan liked having Jenny around. He would sit there and play with her for hours. Brooke liked that Nathan excepted Jake. She just wished her brother would. Brooke knew Grace was happy for her. She talked to her on the phone everyday. See Grace was like Brookes big sister. Grace and Kodee had dated on and off since 9th grade, and they were now in their last year of college, so that's about 7 years. Plus they were really good friends before. Brooke always had her to go to if she had girl problems, boy trouble, or that time she thought she was pregnant. Grace was there to help. Brookes parents were never around. Grace knew those were things Brooke couldn't talk to Kodee about. See as soon as Kodee turned 18 he moved out. He didn't want to, because he wanted to be there for Brooke, but their parents were driving him crazy and he was going to Duke in a month. He knew as soon as Brooke got the chance she would move out. Which she did at the age of 16. Brooke was renting her own apartment which didn't bother Kodee because Nathan was her roommate. Kodee knew Nathan would protect Brooke. See the Davis and the Scott families were alike parents never home, and leaving their kids to fend for themselves. Over the years the kids became there own family Nathan becoming a brother to Kodee and Brooke. Kodee and Nathan would hang out and play basketball whole the girls would talk. Kodee was actually proud Nathan got emancipated. Nathan had looked up to Kodee. Kodee had turned down the NBA draft 3 now because he wanted to finish his education. Grace told him no matter what he decided she would be there for him, but she was hoping he would turn it down. She knew he wanted a degree incase something happened in the NBA. He just hoped he would be included in the draft this year. Today Nathan was meeting Kodee and Grace at the café to try and talk Kodee into talking to Brooke.  
"I don't know man. My little sister is 17. She doesn't know what she wants. She made the wrong decision by marrying that idiot." Kodee said  
"Kodee I know you are worried about Brooke, but Jakes not an idiot. I've lived with them for two weeks now. I've seen how he treats her and its really good . He's doing everything he can for her." Nathan said  
" I thought you didn't like him either?" Kodee asked  
"I didn't at first, but then I got to know him" Nathan said  
" I know your probably right. I know you wouldn't lit to me, but they haven't known each other that long" Kodee said  
" see that's where your wrong. they've known each other since last summer. You should listen to Jakes story of how Brooke helped him. You might think of him differently. I know I do. I feel bad for the guy. No guy should have to go through what he had to, and to be honest im surprised he trusts girls. Any girl for that matter" Nathan said  
"what do you mean? what happened?" Kodee asked  
"that's not for me to say. Learn to trust Jake he's a good guy. He'll tell you when your ready to know, but for now you two need to come with me and see for yourself how good of a guy Jake really is" Nathan said getting up and leading Kodee and Grace out the door. They headed over to the apartment and Nathan opened the door a crack, but saw Brooke, Jake, and Jenny so he stopped and he pushed Kodee and Grace more Kodee because Nathan knew Grace talked to Brooke everyday towards the door. They watched Brooke and Jake play with Jenny. Brooke and Jake tickling each other, then Jake going to their room and coming out with his guitar. He sat down and told Brooke he wrote this song for her. He sang the song for her and the whole time Nathan, Grace, and Kodee stood outside. When Jake was done singing Brooke jumped in his arms hugging and kissing him. She thanked him. Nathan closed the door and the three walked down the stairs to the parking lot.  
"see babe he's not horrible" Grace said  
"I guess not" Kodee said  
"c'mon you know Brooke wouldn't of done it if she wasn't in love. She made the right choice" Nathan said  
"yeah you know Brooke thinks things through before she actually does something" Grace said  
"I guess you two are right" Kodee said  
"hey plus he plays a pretty good game of basketball" Nathan said smirking  
Kodee smiled a little. He always knew his sister would pick a basketball player  
"c'mon I need to talk to my little sister" Kodee said walking up the stairs to the apartment

They three went inside. No one was in the living room.

"hold on they're probably in their room sit I'll go check" Nathan said

"ok" Grace said as she pulled Kodee to the couch

Nathan walked back to Brookes door and knocked. Brooke opened it.

"hey Brooke there's someone here to see you" Nathan said

"ok were just putting Jenny to sleep we'll be out in a minute" Brooke said

"ok" Nathan said walking back up the hall. He got back to the living room "they'll be out in a minute there just putting Jenny down for a nap." Nathan said

"ok" Kodee said

They sat there talking for a couple minutes when Brooke and Jake walked back out.

"Kodee?, Gracie? What are you guys doing here?" Brooke asked confused

"well you're my sister and I needed to talk to you" Kodee said

"umm…ok we can go for a walk" Brooke said

"ok" Kodee said he gave Grace a kiss and him and Brooke walked out the door

It was quite for a little while until Brooke spoke up

"ok so you wanted to talk what about?" Brooke asked

"what do you think?" Kodee said

"ok before you say anything you need to know Jake is a good guy and he's been through a lot. I love him. I never thought that I would love anyone after Lucas but I do. I found Jake and he's perfect. Even if he has a daughter. She is like my own daughter. I would do anything for Jenny. I just wish you would understand that and get to know him for me." Brooke said

"I know Brooke I was told how good he is to you and I've even seen it with my own eyes. I know that you would think this through and if it wasn't the right thing to do then you wouldn't of done it. I just wish you wouldn't of rushed into things your still in high school. I know you have to be different Brooke, but this is really different. Gracie has tried talking me into calling you every night, but I wouldn't because I wanted to be mad, but in the end I really couldn't be mad at you. I love you. You're my little sister and ill do anything for you. And no matter what happens with this situation ill be here to help you. Ill try to get along with him" Kodee said

"thank you so much. You don't know how much hearing that means to me. These last two weeks ive felt like I made a bad decision because you weren't talking to me. Now lets get back to the apartment before I start crying" Brooke said

"ok little sister lets go" Kodee said beginning to walk back towards the apartment

"Kodee?" Brooke said

"yeah" Kodee said turning around

Brooke ran to Kodee and gave him a hug

"I love you big brother" she said

"I love you too little sister" he said hugging her back

They walked back into the apartment where Nathan, Grace, and Jake were talking

"hey your back" Grace said

"yup" Brooke said with a smile on her face

"the talk went good?" Nathan asked

"yup" Kodee said

"good now im pregnant and impatient will you two tell us what happened to Jake last summer and how you meet?" Grace asked

Everyone laughed at her

"sure" Jake said

Ok so heres the next chapter sorry it took so long but I havent been able to write I couldn't think of anything, so please if you have any ideas let me know lol they will be greatly appreciated and Im sure they will help me. -Amanda


	4. Chapter 4

ok so this would of been up a couple hours ago but my brothers dog got sprayed by a skunk so i had to give her a bath and that good stuff...but here it is.

disclaimer: i do not own anything about one tree hill or and music that may be involved. i really dont even own the idea.lol

Summary: The thing Lucas didn't know was that he was Brookes first love. she thought she would never fall in love again, but Brooke Davis had a few surprises in her life, and one summer would change her life forever.

_"good now I'm pregnant and impatient will you tell us what happened to Jake last summer and how you meet?" Grace asked  
Everyone laughed at her  
"sure" Jake said_  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"you may want to sit down Kodee its going to take a little while" Brooke said  
"ok" Kodee said sitting down next to Grace  
"ok so growing up I lived in eureka which is a city in California if you don't know. when I was in like 7th grade I dated this girl named Nikki she was about a year older than me. We dated then her parents didn't like me and we broke up. After she graduated she went to school in Austin, Texas. I ended up moving to Salt Lake City, Nevada and I lived there for like a year with a girl I dated for a couple years then. her dad lived there so we moved there. She ended up cheating on me and I ended up getting into a lot of trouble down there, so my mom talked me into coming home. So I did. Before I moved home my mom ended up talking to Nikki on the computer and she gave her my number, and she called me. We ended up talking. I moved home and we kept in touch we started dating I guess that's how you could put it. After Christmas I was moving down there with her. When I got there she told me to give it a year and if I didn't like it there. we would move. I gave it a year and a half and still didn't like it, but in that year and a half Nikki got pregnant with Jenny which I don't regret Jenny is my life. It was good at first then I don't know she just changed I guess you could say. She began acting different, and once she actually had Jenny she wouldn't set her down much, she hated leaving her with other people. When my mom and sister came down with her mom to visit and see the baby for the first time, she wouldn't leave the baby with any of them in the apartment if she had to run to the store or whatever. She hated it when they tried helping her when they gave her advice since both or moms had kids. After they visited she changed a lot. She didn't like going anywhere in public with me or anything." Jake paused to make sure everyone was comprehending and they looked like it so he started again " after that ruff patch I guess you could call it a couple month after we were talking about it and I told her I didn't like It. We were talking and I told her that I had a job, and house in Las Vegas and in Pittsburgh, but she said the only place that she would move is back home to Eureka where I had no job or anything, but I agreed because that's where our families were and I didn't want to separate my family. Nikki and I were going to get married sometime that summer. We decided since I switched jobs and the one I was at wasn't really working out that I would go home and get a job so we wouldn't just be going to nothing with money. Even though she wanted to move back to nothing there was nothing in Eureka for us besides our family, but its what she wanted so I did it. I went around the beginning of the month and I was supposed to go back down at the end of the month to get her and Jenny. We talked just about every day. I looked for jobs and I finally found a construction job, with a guy that knew. She was looking into u hauls to bring all our stuff up here. We didn't have much we lived in a small apartment and we weren't bringing the couch or anything because we were just going to get new. I talked to her up to a couple days before I left to go down there because she stopped answering her phone it was off or something. I was kinda worried but I couldn't do anything because she was in Texas and I was in California." Jake stopped again and looked around  
"come I know there's more" Grace said  
"yes there is I'm just thinking" Jake said  
"its ok if you want to wait and tell us" Kodee said  
"no its ok" Jake said after a minute he spoke up again "at the end of the month I went down there to get her like I was supposed to, but the doors were locked and her car wasn't there. I looked threw well I tried to look threw the windows, but I couldn't see anything. I waited till the morning and called our landlord he let me in and when I walked in alls that was there was a couple boxes and my cat Oreo and she didn't leave anything for him, so I'm lucky I got there when I did. When I walked in there was also a paper on the counter, so I looked at it and it was a retraining order for me. So I called the police and they told me that I would just have to go to the court date and everything. The court date was a couple weeks so I would have to go home. Before I did anything stupid I decided to get my stuff and drive to my sisters in Phoenix, Arizona, and stay there for the night. When I went to court my aunt and mom decided to come with me. It wasn't a real restraining order it had like two lines of stuff written on it. The judge asked her what it meant and she told him that when I yelled cause I was mad a swore at her. Which when she's pissed she isn't to pretty either. Then she tried telling the judge Jenny wasn't mine and my name wasn't on the birth certificate. So when court was done the three of us my lawyer and her lawyer went across the hall to get a copy of it and my name was on it. The judge ended up throwing it away. The three of us headed home after court because we drove. One day when I was going into the café that I went in everyday for coffee there was this girl standing in front of me she had brown hair and was about 5'4". yeah obviously Brooke. Well after she got her order she turned around and I guess she didn't know I was standing behind her and she ran into me. Pretty hard too she almost fell backwards, but I caught her. We ended up going to a table and talking then I asked her if she wanted to go to dinner or something. Which surprised me because I didn't think I could look at a girl like before, but there was something different about Brooke like she cared and wouldn't hurt me. She decided that I should go to her house and she would order dinner and we could watch some movies. So I went over there the next night we eating dinner when she found out about what happened with Jenny and Nikki. I didn't know how she would take to the fact that I had a daughter, but she didn't care. She actually said that she wanted to help me in any way that she could. We watched movies and we got pretty close that summer. We didn't really date but we got really close. Any way after filling out what seemed like a million papers that my lawyer sent me I finally had a court date. None of her family knew where she was I guess, but her mom knew when Nikki had to bring my daughter to the hospital because she had a high fever, but yet no one thought to tell me. Which pissed me off even more. Her mom was being a bitch they had a number to get a hold of her but they wouldn't give it to me. They said they didn't have it but when I was there talking to her dad I saw it written on a piece of paper. When court came Brooke wanted to go with me so her, and my younger sister Natalie not the one that lives in Arizona that's Lauren. we all went down and to court. Nikki ended up not showing up, but the judge said looking at all the records there was a good chance that I was going to get full custody of Jenny, but since she didn't show up she was going to jail, so I automatically got her. So that's how we go here today. I really don't think I would of made it through without Brooke she's done so much for me. I didn't think I would ever be able to trust girls again besides my sisters. There was just something about Brooke. I got Jenny about the beginning of August, so at the end of the summer Brooke had to head home. We both got really busy with our separate lives and we didn't talk much. I thought about her the whole time, and when the summer came around I was wondering if she was going to be coming back to see her parents. One day I was at a news stand and Jenny pulled away from me and I had to look for her cause it was pretty busy, but when I found her she was talking to someone and that someone just so happened to be Brooke. That was on her first day there, and from there we hung out everyday and she stayed at my apartment most of the summer, and here we are" Jake said  
"aww that's sad and cute" Grace said  
"hey listen man I'm sorry about all that it must have been really tuff" Kodee said  
"yeah it was there were time I would see dads in the park playing with there kids, and I wished it would be. I would say that should be me and Jenny. Before I meet Brooke I would just break down at times because it really hurt me to see that, and not know if I could ever have that with my daughter. I didn't know if I was ever going to see my daughter again." Jake said  
"I'm sorry I should of got to know you before I jumped" Kodee said  
"no man, its cool I'm an older brother to I know what its like to think of that stuff. Your afraid there going to get hurt and you don't want that" Jake said  
"yeah" Kodee said  
"ok so I hate to interrupt this lovely conversations, but I think my water just broke." Grace said smiling 

ok so heres the next chapter i hope you guys all enjoy it. I REALLY wanna know what you guys think of it. im in the process of writing the next chapter but i knew what was going to happen in this so it came to me like nothing, but please read and review. any questions ideas w.e just ask/tell. thanks- Amanda 


	5. Chapter 5

_"ok so I hate to interrupt this lovely conversations, but I think my water just broke." Grace said smiling_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan, Jake and Brooke holding a sleeping Jenny were in the waiting room. Waiting for everyone else to get there and to hear something on Grace and the baby. About 10 minutes later Haley, her brother Bryant (he was Kodee's best friend) and there mom Lydia walked in. After them Graces dad Owen walked in with her brothers Nick, Ryan, and Blake. Graces mom died when Grace was only two. that's kind of why she spent so much time at the Davis house she was always surrounded by boys and Brooke was a girl so they spent a lot of time together and Haley was there. They were like the sisters she never had. Nick and Blake were older, and Ryan was her twin. Her parents didn't think they were ever going to have a girl they actually didn't even know they were having twins. Every time her parents went to doctor appointments and have a sonogram done Grace would hide behind Ryan and they would be able to see her. Well after her mom delivered Ryan and had more pains they new there was another one coming. Her mom was so happy when she heard the doctor say it was a girl. She finally had a little girl. She would be able to put in dresses. After her mom died her dad tried his best but he wasn't really good in all that stuff. Ya know the things moms do. Grace loved her dad for trying, but she learned to do a lot on her own. She could still remember getting ready for the first day of school. Her dad was trying to Braid her hair. She went to school with her hair down that day. She smiles every time she thinks of that. Owen walked in and saw Brooke.

"Brooke any news?" he asked her

"no Mr. Michaels, not yet" Brooke said

"Brooke call me Owen you make me feel old" he said smiling at her

"ok" she said smiling back

Everyone was sitting around the room. Jenny waking up and looking at Brooke

"daddy?" Jenny asked

"right here baby girl" Jake said walking back into the room and taking Jenny from Brooke

"so I know Nathan, Haley, and Bryant, but who is this young fellow Brooke?" Owen asked

"oh sorry this is my husband Jake and his daughter Jenny" Brooke said

"husband?" Nick asked

"umm.. Yeah" Brooke said

"well congratulations Brooke. He's a lucky guy" Owen said

"thanks, but I'm actually the lucky one" Brooke said

"how long have you two been together? Last I remember Kodee said you were single" Ryan said

"well Kodee just meet him, and yes Ryan that means you have to stop trying to date me" Brooke said smiling

Everyone else started to laugh.

"shut up Davis" Ryan said

" c'mon Ryan you know you've liked Brooke since we were in elementary school" Nathan said

"Scott you make all situations worse" Ryan said

"I know, but worse for other people better for me" Nathan said

"so Brooke how did you two meet" Nick asked

Brooke looked at Jake and Jake looked at Brooke. Jake decided to tell them. After about an hour past Kodee came out.

"it's a BOY!" he said with a big smile

"Kodee you already told us you were having a boy" Brooke said

"I know, but I'm a dad. I'm actually a dad" Kodee said

"come here dad" Brooke said giving him a big hug "you'll do great. Look at me" she said into his ear

Kodee didn't say anything he just smiled at her.

"When can we see her?" Owen asked

"well, I think you can now" Kodee said

"ok lets go I want to see my adorable nephew" Brooke said

"Brooke you haven't seen him how do you know he's adorable?" Nathan asked

" because he's related to me." she said with a big smile

"alright come see your adorable nephew" Kodee said

Everyone got up and walked to Graces room

"GRACIE" Brooke said running over and giving her a hug

"hey Brookie" She said returning the hug

"hey hunny" Owen said

"Hi daddy" Grace said

Everyone said hi

"so where's my adorable nephew that I still don't know the name of?" Brooke asked

"well he's should be in soon the nurse had to take him really quick to do that nurse stuff" Grace said

"ok" Brooke said

The nurse walked in a couple minutes later with the baby, and handed him to Grace.

Everyone looked at him, but before anyone could say anything Brooke spoke up

"aww it is the right baby. He's adorable just like me. he has my dark hair and green eyes. he looks just like me" Brooke awed. and Kodee laughed.

" Brooke. its my kid"

"yeah whatever. But he gets his good looks from me and his mom" Brooke said

Everyone in the room laughed

" now I know why I like your sister" Grace said

"haha" Kodee said

"so what's his name?" Haley asked

"Bryce Nathan Davis" Grace said Nathan smiled

"that's cute" Haley said

"well we wanted to name him after his godparents" Kodee said smiling

"ok I get that Nathans his godfather, but Bryce? Its cute and everything" Brooke said

"well we couldn't name our son Brooke now could we?" Grace said

"well you could, but I like Bryce" Brooke said smiling "So who's going to be his godmother" Brooke asked and everyone laughed.

"You Brooke. we want you to be his godmother" Kodee said slowly while laughing putting his hands on her shoulders and Brooke looked confused

"What are you guys laughing at. and i except thank you very much" she said with a smile clapping her hands together.

" You gotta love her" Jake said putting his arm over her shoulders

"she's one of a kind" Nathan said

"yeah, but that's a good thing I couldn't handle two Brookes" Kodee said

"I am right here you guys do know that right." Brooke said

"yeah" Kodee said

After a little while. Haley, Lydia, Bryant, Owen, Ryan, Blake, and Nick all went home it was starting to get late, so it was just Brooke, Jake, Jenny, Nate, Grace, Kodee, and Bryce

"hey you two thanks. I didn't really get to say it earlier" Nathan said man hugging Kodee and hugging Grace and giving her a kiss on the cheek

"Nate I've known you as long as I've known Brooke. I could of picked one of my brothers, and I basically did. I wanted you to be my sons godfather. I trust you, and your good with kids." Grace said

"thanks" Nathan said

"do you want to hold him now Natey?" Brooke asked

"no its ok he looks comfortable with you" Nathan said

"c'mon Natey. My arms getting tired" Brooke said

"I don't want to drop him or hurt him so he looks good where he is" Nathan said

"Nate I was the same way when Jenny was born. you'll do fine you wont hurt him" Jake said

"yeah man, I didn't want to hold him at first either. But you wont hurt him" Kodee said

" I guess I could." Nathan said

"good thinking. You shouldn't be afraid to hold your godson" Brooke said

"well at least I could figure out that he was my god son" Nathan said

"well your actual name is in his" Brooke said

"no your just slow Davis" Nathan said

"I swear you two act like the married couple" Jake said laughing

"yeah, but that's how they've been since they could talk" Kodee said

" but you have nothing to worry about Jake. I wouldn't marry Brooke" Nathan said

"HEY!" Brooke said

"what your like my sister. That would be….gross" Nathan said

"yeah I know what you mean" Brooke said

"ok so let me see him now that im sitting down" Nathan said

"ok here he is" Brooke said bringing Bryce to Nathan

"ok Brooke stay there I want to get a picture with the three of you" Kodee said

"ok" Brooke said sitting on the arm of the chair. Kodee took the picture

After about another 20 minutes Brooke, Nathan, and Jake decided to go home, and come back tomorrow because it was getting late

ok so thanks for all the reviews im getting there arent many so please let me know what you guys think idk if im going to continue writing it because im only getting like 2 reviews per chapter. well any way read and review- Amanda

comming up-

what happens when Peyton and Lucas find out

Jenny says something other than daddy


	6. Chapter 6

thanks to the readers who keep reviewing you guys are the reason that im still typing this. i wouldnt leave you hanging. i just wish all the other people that are reading would review so i know what you guys think.well heres the next chapter-Amanda

Haley was out of town with her parents and Nathan had nothing to do so he volunteered to watch Jenny for the night for Brooke and Jake so they could go out for the night. It had been a week since Kodee and Grace heard the story of what happened with Jake and Jenny and how Brooke helped. It had also been a week since Bryce was born. Kodee and Grace had headed back to duke yesterday to get back to classes and practice. Things were finally starting to get back to normal. Kodee and Brooke called each other every night. Kodee could tell Brooke was happy she always sounded happy when answered the phone. Today was Friday and they were going to try and come up next weekend for Nathans game and to watch Brooke cheer. Brooke was getting ready. Jake on the other hand had finished getting ready about an hour before, so now he was explaining everything about Jenny to Nathan. It was now 7:30 by the time they would leave it would be 8:00 and Jenny goes to bed at 9, so Nate had an easy night ahead of him. Plus Jenny was already tired. She didn't talk much. She tried, but actual words didn't come out. The only thing she said right now was daddy. Brooke finally finished getting ready.

"ok Nate you need me call my cell" Jake said

"don't worry Jagelski, by the time you get back she'll be saying Nathan" Nathan said

"good luck with that on Nate" Brooke said

"ok you have fun" he said

They both said goodbye to Jenny and walked to the bar. They decided it would be better than leaving Brookes car at a bar. After getting to the bar, getting a drink, and dancing with each other Brooke got a phone call from her parents, so she went outside to answer it. Brooke walked back in and spotted Jake at the bar with some blonde bimbo talking to him. A certain blonde bimbo she could point out from miles away. But she didn't fell jealous, or any of those things she felt when she was with Lucas and Peyton would show up. She knew Jake had no interest. For two reasons 1. He told her he hated blondes. What a coincidence right? And 2. He wasn't that kind of guy. Brooke walked up onto the other side of Jake pretending to not see Peyton..

"hey babe, your back" Jake said relieved and kissed her. Now Brooke looked up at Peyton

"what stealing my boyfriend wasn't enough, now you want to try and steal my husband?" Brooke asked

"husband?" Peyton asked confused

Brooke took Jakes hand and showed her their rings

"yeah husband, so go back and be with your oh so precious Lucas." Brooke said

"look Brooke I didn't know" Peyton said

"I know I'm just sorry" Brooke said

"for what?" Peyton asked

"that you have a thing for all the guys I have or like and this one you cant have" Brooke said smiling at Jake "and thanks" she said

"for what?" Peyton asked again

"sleeping with Lucas if you hadn't then I probably would still be with the Jackass and I would of never meet Jake" Brooke said

"c'mon B" Jake said getting up pulling her away from the table with their drinks back to an empty table

"look about back there, I'm sorry I just…" Brooke started but Jake silenced her by putting his lips to hers

"Brooke its ok. I know they hurt you badly. I don't expect you to get over it. Just know I would never cheat on you" Jake said smiling

"But you see. Thats where your wrong Mr. Jagelski" Brooke said and Jake gave her a confused look

"When I saw you this summer. You dont know how fast i got over him" Brooke said

"Good. Mrs Jagelski" He said smiling. Brooke matching his smile

"Mrs. Jagelski" Brooke said excitedly and Jake laughed and nodded

"Yep. and dont expect that to change anytime soon" He said

"Never" She said and he kissed her again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She got married" Peyton said sitting down in her seat across from Lucas in the same bar as Brooke and Jake

"Huh" Lucas said clearly confused

"Brooke. She got married" Peyton said again and Lucas almost choked on his drink

"What do you mean married" He asked

"I mean. Married. you know. I do. even has a ring" She said and he shook his head

"I bet shes lying" He said and now it was time for Peyton to shake her head

"Nope. Because hes here with her" She said

"Huh.that was unexpected" Lucas said leaning back in his seat and Peyton nodded.

"You said they were here" Lucas asked

"Yeah. Why?" Peyton asked

"I wanna see them for myself" He said and Peyton sighed before standing up. leading him to where they were. They came close to their table and heard Brooke laugh at something Jake said. there hands interlocked over the table. Lucas and Peyton came and stood infront of their table. Both Brooke and Jake looking at them

"Can we help you with something" Jake asked

"I wanted to talk to Brooke. Alone" Lucas said and Brooke laughed at that

"You expect me to talk to you? Wow. you are dumb. Look. Why dont you guys just leave us alone. Im trying to spend some alone time with my husband" Brooke said emphasizing the word husband

"Your seriously married. Wow. lets see how long that will last. Cause we all know you cant be happy for long" Lucas said and Jake stood up at this. Brooke did the same putting a hand on his arm

"Jake baby. Dont do anything stupid. Hes not even worth it. Lets just enjoy ourselves tonight" Brooke said and Jake looked at her and smiled. giving her a kiss before pulling her close and looking at the two infront of them

"I think personally you guys have done enough damage here. How about you just leave us alone." He said pulling Brooke away from them and onto the dance floor as a slow song came on. He pulled her closer to him. putting his arms around her waste as she rested her head on his chest. listening to his heartbeat. Lucas and Peyton still watching them.

"Thank you" She said as they swayed to the music. he kissed her head

"I told you Brooke. I'll always be there for you. Always protect you. Always" Jake said and Brooke smiled into his chest before looking up at him and stood on her tippie toes and kissed him lovingly. she smiled once they pulled apart. letting her head go on his chest again and closing her eyes and his grip tightend around her. Protecting her. Just like he promised he would always do.

A couple hours later Brooke and Jake walked home. They didn't really drink, but they didn't want to they wanted to have a good time and be sober. When they got home Nathan was asleep in his room with his door open and he had Brookes bedroom door open so he could hear Jenny. Brooke quietly shut his door and her and Jake went into their room. Jenny was fast asleep. Brooke and Jake both changed into their pajamas and got into bed. Jake rapped his arm around her. Brooke loved when she did that she had never felt so safe with a guy besides Kodee and Nathan. She knew Jake would protect her no matter what, and she loved him for that. The two of them joined the rest of the house in a peaceful sleep. Brooke was woken by a little cry. She looked at the clock and it said 4:15. She moved Jakes arm lightly so she wouldn't wake him. She got up and walked over to Jenny's crib and looked down.

"hey baby girl" Brooke said smiling

"mommy" Jenny said with a smile. Which cause Brooke to have a big smile and she was so happy she jumped on the bed.

"JAKE, JAKE WAKE UP" Brooke yelled shaking him. He sat up

" I know. I woke up when you moved out of my arms. I heard her." he said smiling

" what the hell are you yelling about at 4 something in the morning Skippsy?" Nathan asked coming into the room

"Jenny called me mommy" Brooke said getting up and picking Jenny up

"c'mon kid you were supposed to say Nate first, I'm much cooler than Brooke" Nathan said Everyone laughed. "well if that's it I'm going back to bed. You can tell me about your night inthe morning" Nathan said walking back across the hall to his room.

Brooke took care of Jenny and put her back in her crib. She went to sleep. Brooke crawledback into bed with Jake. Jake rapped his arm around Brooke again and Brooke laid thereplaying with Jakes ring that was on his finger. She would twist it around, but then she finallysaid what was bugging her.

"are you mad she called me mommy?" Brooke asked not knowing what Jake was thinking

"no how could I be mad at you. You are her mommy. Nikki's in Jail and hopefully shell bethere for a while. Jenny obviously likes you better anyway. I plan on being with you for the rest of my life so Jenny should get used to you being here and being her mom" Jake said rappinghis arm around her tighter and kissing her forehead. Brooke cuddled closer to him and they fellasleep again.

_ok so heres the next chapter read and review-Amanda_


	7. Chapter 7

ok so i know its been a couple days, but i didnt forget about you. i had an idea for my story always on the run that im cowriting and that took about two days. and i was working on the unknown Davis, but here is this chapter and the next one should be up soon. its almost done.

A month later-

It had been a month since Bryce was born, and Peyton and Lucas had found out about Brooke and Jake. Brooke and Jake were finally able to move into their apartment. They had finished redoing it sooner than they thought they would, but that was because everyone helped Nathan, Haley, Skills, Rachel, Mouth, Chase, Kodee and Grace when they were home, and even Karen and Keith. Karen told Brooke she would do anything to help her she was like her daughter. Whitey had been looking for an assistant coach, but he hadn't been able to find anyone. Nathan knew how good Jake was and Whitey would like him, so one day Nathan got Whitey to park down by the river court where Nathan, Jake, Skills, Kodee, Junk, and Fergie were playing. Whitey liked what he saw. Jake was pretty talented. He had seen many guy that could be his assistant, but they weren't right. He wanted someone that would be able to take his place at the end of the year when he retired, but he's been thinking maybe he wont retire just move down to assistant coach for a year or two to help out. He wanted someone who would get the Ravens to great places, and at the looks of Jake he could. He knew he was a good guy if Nathan referred him. Nathan was one of his best players, and once Nathan graduated this year they would need someone to help out with the team. Nathan had always helped Whitey. Nathan tried talking Whitey into giving him the assistant coach place for next year, but Whitey wants him to go to college he knows Nathan Scott will go some place just like Kodee Davis. Whitey also understood Jake had a family, and was taking online classes. Which he liked that a teenage dad was still into going to school and trying for his family. He told Jake they could work something out, since he knew Brooke was a cheerleader and they practiced at the same time. Today was Friday, and Whitey had decided to introduce Jake at practice. Grace and Kodee were coming home today, so Grace said she would watch Jenny while they were at practice. Grace and Kodee had arrived at a little after noon, so they hung out with Jake until 2:30 when he headed to tree hill high. He didn't see Brooke before he went into Whiteys office.

"Mr. Jagelski. Its nice to see you again" Whitey said as Jake knocked on his door lightly

"you to Mr. Durham" Jake said

"call me Whitey. My team doesn't even call me Mr. Durham" Whitey said

"ok" Jake said

"well the team should be out on the court soon. You can wait in here. Ill send Nathan in to get you, or you can come out with me and we can go over some stuff" he told Jake

"well I guess I could go out now" Jake said

"ok lets go" Whitey said standing up and walking towards the door

Jake followed Whitey out to the court. Some of the players were already out talking to each other. Whitey and Jake were going over some of the plays, and the team stuff. The rest of the team came out, and all the cheerleaders were now out stretching.

"Alright of here boys, I have someone I want you to meet" Whitey said

All the guys stood randomly around the gym

"this is my new assistant coach Jake Jagelski. He'll be your other coach this season, and when im not here he'll be coaching. You will do what he tells you" Whitey said

Whitey was saying some more things. While the cheerleaders were looking over because they heard assistant coach

"damn that new assistant coach is looking pretty good. I'm so going to get with him by the time the seasons over" Theresa one of the cheerleaders said

"back off Theresa" Brooke said

"why. Is he your boyfriend?" she asked

"hes my husband" Brooke said which drew the attention of the rest of the squad

"oh damn" Theresa said

" don't worry Theresa we all know Brooke cant stay happy for long, before you know it he'll be a single man" Peyton said Brooke just rolled her eyes

"oh please Peyton Brookes isn't that bad. She only Broke up with Lucas cause he cheated on her with you" Haley said

All the cheerleaders had shocked expressions on there face. No one actually knew what happened between Brooke and Lucas they just know that they broke up and Brooke went to California for a summer. Then when she came back she didn't date much, but Lucas and Peyton were together.

"you and Lucas hooked up while he was dating Brooke?" one of the girls said

"well…ugh…umm" Peyton didn't know what to say

"yeah she did, but im actually happy she did. Otherwise I would of never met my wonderful husband" Brooke said

"wow Brooke your brave. If my best friend and my boyfriend slept together I wouldn't be so nice" another girl said

"yeah, but I had some great friends to help me through it" Brooke said

"yeah we couldn't leave Brooke to heal herself" Rachel said

"anyway enough about me and my life lets get practice started" Brooke said getting up

The practices went on. Brooke went into the locker room to changed. after Brooke, Rachel, and Haley were walking out of the gym when Nathan joined them. The four walked outside, and saw Peyton talking well trying to talk to Jake.

"Peyton what the hell are you doing?" Rachel asked

"just talking to the new assistant coach" she said

"Peyton why cant you just leave some Brooke has alone for once." Nathan said

"no Nate I got this" Brooke said walking up to Peyton

"you better stay the hell away from my husband Peyton if you know whats good for you" Brooke said backing up out of her face and walked to Jake who rapped his arm around her, and they started to walk away

"who says he not into me" Peyton yelled

"sorry I don't I like blondes, they tend to cheat on you. Plus there is only one girl for me" Jake said and smiled at Brooke who was looking at him with a big smile.

ok so heres the next chapter i hope you liked it, and remember any ideas are welcome.read and review-Amanda


	8. Chapter 8

The next day-

The guys decided that they were going to go to the river court and play basketball while the girls and the kids were at the mall. Brooke, Grace, and Haley were walking through the mall with Jenny and Bryce in their strollers when the stopped to look at something for like 3 seconds. When they turned around something well more like someone was missing.

"oh my god Brooke where's Jenny?" Haley asked nervous

"she was right there, oh my god Jake is going to kill me. Where could she be. She cant just unbuckle herself and walk away" Brooke said holding back the tears trying to think

"ok Brooke calm down you call Jake and tell him to come down, and Haley you go get security. She couldn't of gotten far" Grace said taking over the situation. She was always good in tough situations

They all did what they were supposed to do. Brooke called Jake

"hey baby" Jake said answering his phone

"Jake you need to come to the mall we don't know where Jenny is we turned around for three seconds" Brooke said

"damn it Brooke you cant turn around for three seconds" Jake said

"I know ok. I made a mistake I'm sorry" Brooke said now not being able to hold back her tears

"we'll be down there in a minute. Where are you guys?" he asked

"were near suburban filth" she said

"ok stay there and don't move" Jake said hanging up his phone

Grace looked at Brooke and walked over to her and hugged her

"come on Brookie its not your fault" she said trying to comfort Brooke

"yes it is I shouldn't have looked away. I'm so stupid" she said

"no your not. Jake isn't mad at you he's just confused he doesn't know where his daughter is" Grace said

Haley returned with a security guard and they explained what happened. The security guard radioed the main office and they had everyone looking around the mall. About 5minutes later Jake, Nathan, and Kodee arrived at the mall.

"have you found her?" Jake asked

"no" Haley said

"Brooke what were you thinking I told you, you cant just turn around and not watch her" Jake said

"I know Jake im sorry maybe you shouldn't of married me im such a horrible mother" Brooke said walking away and wiping the tears from her eyes. Nathan was about to go follow her, but Kodee stopped him

"I got her Nate" he said and started after Brooke

"Brooke" Kodee said but Brooke kept going and ignored him "BROOKE PENELOPE DAVIS you better turn your ass around" he said getting annoyed.

Brooke turned around knowing Kodee wouldn't give up

"what Kodee Samuel Davis" Brooke said looking at him

"look its not your fault you're a great mom to Jenny. If that made you a bad mom then Grace would be a bad mom too because she was turned around with you" Kodee said

"I know but jakes so mad and I know he thinks its my fault" she said

Kodee pulled Brooke into a hug

"hes not mad at you. He's just upset he doesn't know where his daughter is." he said to her

"which is my fault" she said

"no its not. Now look there are security guards looking all over for her. Why don't we go sit down with everyone and wait to hear something or we can go look around the mall" Kodee said

"ok" Brooke said and they both started to walk back towards the group

Everyone was silent as they stood there.

"why don't we just go look around I mean we can help just as much as they can. The more people the better" Kodee suggested

"yeah your right" Jake said

"ok so Haley and Nathan can go to the south end, Grace and I will go to the North end, and You and Brooke can look in the middle" Kodee said

"alright lets go" Nathan said pulling Haley with him

Grace and Kodee walked the opposite way.

Jake and Brooke started to walk neither of them said anything. Then Brooke noticed something

"JAKE!" Brooke said pointing to there left. Jake looked over and saw Jenny with a girl with long dark brown hair. They both ran over to her. Jake took Jenny out of the girls arms

"what the hell Nikki?" Jake said

"what I wanted to see my daughter" Nikki said

"you have no right to" Jake said

"she is my daughter" Nikki said

"whatever" Jake said

"well if your girl friend here would of actually been watching my daughter it wouldn't of been so easy for me to take her" Nikki yelled

"mommy" Jenny said reaching for Brooke, so Jake handed her to Brooke

"what the hell is my daughter doing calling your whore of the week mommy?" Nikki

"well my wife was looking at something. Tree Hill is supposed to be a safe place where you can turn around for a couple seconds and not worry about someone taking your kid out of their stroller" Jake yelled back

"your wife? She cant even be 17, and you made a good choice with her. She wont last long" Nikki said

"what the hell is your problem bitch. You don't know me and unlike you I love Jake and wouldn't dream of doing anything that you ever did to him" Brooke said because Nikki was pissing her off

Some of the security guards saw this and headed towards them. Kodee, Grace, Nathan, and Haley also joined them

"ok now who has custody of the baby?" one security guard asked

"I do" Jake said

"is this by court?" the security guard asked

"yes sir" Jake said

"is this true miss?" he as Nikki

"yes" Nikki said rolling her eyes

"well im afraid were going to have to arrest you for kidnapping" the security guard said

"please you're a rent-a-cop you cant arrest me" Nikki said

"he cant, but I can" I man said stepping up who was in a suit and tie "detective Provost" the man said

"what this is crazy. I just wanted to see my daughter" Nikki said

"maybe you should of did it the civil way and went to a judge" detective Provost said

He arrested Nikki and talked to Jake. Then after about 45 minutes everyone was headed to the café to relax. Brooke and Jake still hadn't said much to each other

"Brooke can I talk to you outside for a minute?" Jake asked

"sure" Brooke said getting up. The two walked outside together and walked a little ways.

"look I'm sorry I know I should have been paying attention to Jenny, and I shouldn't of turned around. I understand that your mad at me" Brooke said

"look Brooke I need to say this before you say anything else you need to hear me" Jake said

"ok" Brooke said looking at Jake and giving him her full attention

"what happened today wasn't your fault. You should be able to turn around and look at something. You shouldn't have to worry that someone is going to take your kid. Im not mad at you. I flipped out earlier, but that was only because I was mad because I had no clue where my daughter was. You just happened to be someone I could flip out on, like I told you in California I could never be mad at you. I'm sorry I made you cry earlier I hate it when you cry. Even though you might not of been able to tell, but that was killing me earlier to see you like that. I just hope you can forgive me for being such and ass" Jake said

"you weren't an ass you were a worried father." Brooke said they started to walk back to the café hand in hand

"oh and Brooke" Jake said stopping her

"yeah?" she said

"you're a great mom. don't let anyone tell you any different" he said and kissed her. Which Brooke gladly returned. They kissed for awhile. they werent in front of the cafe window so everyone inside couldnt see them. who did see them though were the couple that was heading toward the cafe.

"Well look who it is" Lucas said with a smirk

"Ughh Lucas. what do you want" Brooke groaned pulling away from Jake

"Well if you guys werent so into PDA" Peyton said

"Ok that didnt even make sense right there" Jake said

"Nobody asked you. couch" Lucas said still smirking and both Jake and Brooke rolled their eyes

"Lucas. Peyton. how bout you just get away from us and leave us alone" Brooke said.

"Or what. what are you gonna do if i dont" Lucas said stepping toward her but Jake stepped infront of her

"I suggest you get the hell away from my wife. before i bench you for the rest of the season and kick your ass. cause i can do both" Jake said as Brooke held onto his arm

"Im sure. look. we all know here in Tree Hill that Brooke Davis cant stay happy for long. or she just gets plain annoying" Lucas said

"Well that may be for Brooke Davis. but i'm married to Brooke Jagelski. so why dont you take our advice. and back the hell off" Jake said

"Whatever" Lucas glared before him and Peyton walked off. Jake turned around and faced Brooke

"You ok" He asked brushing her hair out of her eyes and she smiled at him and put her arms around his neck standing on her tip toes since he was taller than her

"I love when you protect me like that" She said and kissed him again.

ok so heres the next chapter. read and review-Amanda


	9. Chapter 9

ok so i know its been a little while but ive been updating my other stories 

It had been exactly a week since Jake began coaching the Ravens with Whitey. The guys all pretty much liked Jake except for Lucas. Lucas still hated the fact that Brooke got over him she wasn't supposed to get over him. Tonight was their game against Oak Lake. Kodee, Grace, and Bryce were coming down after their last class to go to the game, and watch Jenny. They tried to come down at least every Friday to see everyone. Kodee sometimes had games, but he had them more on Saturdays. Jake had to leave early to meet with Whitey for things so Brooke was at the apartment with Haley getting ready. Jenny was napping so they were able to get ready quicker than what they thought. When they finished they decided to feed Jenny once she woke up. Jake had the car so Brooke and Jenny were just going to ride with Nathan and Haley. Kodee, Grace and Bryce were just going to meet everyone at the gym. At 5:50 Haley, Brooke, and Jenny were walking out of Brookes apartment when Nathan was walking out of his. 

"ready?" he asked 

"yup" Haley said 

The 4 went to Nathan's car. When they got to the school Nathan kissed Haley and went into the locker room then Brooke, Jenny, and Haley walked into the gym. Kodee wasn't their yet so Brooke just kept Jenny with her. 

"this is a daycare Brooke" Peyton said 

"yeah I know whats your point Sawyer?" Brooke said 

"your brat shouldn't be here" Peyton said pointing to Jenny 

When Peyton called Jenny a brat that pissed Brooke off, so she went up to Peyton 

"what the hell is your problem Peyton, besides the fact that you want to be my, you wanted my boyfriend, you wanted my friends, you wanted everything I have. You can have all that, but one thing you want that you will never have is my husband or my "Brat"" Brooke said using air quotations "or my happiness, because no matter how much you take away from me its not going to bother me, because in the end I know I have a husband, a daughter, a brother, a sister in law, a nephew, and two of the best friends I could ever have" she finished saying and walked back to where Haley and Jenny were. About 2 seconds later Kodee, Grace, and the baby came in 

"Bryce!" Brookes said going to her brother who was holding the car seat with Bryce in it. 

"hey my favorite nephew" Brooke said picking him up and holding him 

"way to not acknowledge your brother B" Kodee said looking at her 

"oh hi Kodee" Brooke said pretending not to care 

"man is that all im good for is to give you good looking nephews?" he asked 

"yeah pretty much" Brooke said with a big smile 

"oh thanks" he said 

"oh Kodee you know im just messing with you come here" Brooke said pulling him into a hug "and I didn't forget about you future sister in law" Brooke said walking to Grace and giving her a hug 

"I know you didn't forget about me you just saved the best for last" Grace said smiling back at Brooke 

"of course" Brooke said 

"ok so we'll just sit here, so we can see you and the game' Kodee said pointing to the bottom bleacher that was near the cheerleaders 

"ok, well we better get over with everyone" Brooke said pulling Haley away 

After half time the score was 43-50 Tree Hill ahead. After the guys came back out the game started Lucas was standing in front of Brooke waiting when he purposely walked in to her but he had his back to her so he mad it look like it was an accident. 

"what the hell Lucas" Brooke said pushing him back 

"don't push me bitch" Lucas said turning around and pushing Brooke who fell to the ground. Before Nathan or Jake could get to Lucas to kick his ass or to get to Brooke to see if she was ok Kodee was already there. Kodee was getting ready to kick his ass, but Haley stopped him 

"Kodee don't Brooke needs you and Lucas is truly not worth hitting" she said pulling him back 

Kodee looked at Haley then to Brooke who was on the ground, then back to Lucas he gave Lucas a death glare and got up and went to Brooke. 

"hey B are you ok" he asked 

"yeah I think so" she said 

"can you get up?" he asked 

"umm yeah" Brooke said getting up with the help of Kodee "I'll be fine now go sit back down" 

"ok" Kodee said not wanting to argue with his sister. Whitey took Lucas out of the game for the night. Jake kept glaring at Lucas every chance he got. If he wasn't coaching right now he would of killed Lucas, but he knew he couldn't, so right now if looks could kill Lucas would be in trouble. After the game (Tree Hill won 57-65) Brooke, Jenny, Kodee, Grace, Bryce and Haley waited for Nathan and Jake to come out of the locker room. When they did Nathan went to Haley and Jake went to Brooke 

"hey baby are you ok?" Jake asked 

"yeah I'm fine" Brooke said and kissed Jake 

"ok I hate to break up this love fest, but can we go. I don't eat before games and im starving" Nathan said 

everyone laughed 

"yeah lets just go to our place order pizza and watch movies" Brooke said 

"that sounds great tigger, but I need to go home and shower" Haley said 

"well I have to shower to, so…" Nathan said 

"haha your funny Nathan. Keep dreaming" Haley said 

"damn it was worth a shot" he said smiling 

"ok lets go you high school lovers" Kodee said 

"high school lovers?" Brooke asked as they began to walk away 

"it's the first thing that came to me" Kodee said 

They all walked out to their cars, and went to where they needed to go before they went to Brooke and Jakes. Everyone arrived about 45 minutes later. They ate pizza and decided to watch me you and Dupree, and the hills have eyes. When the movies where done everyone was spread around the room and passed out wherever they were. 

ok so let me know what you think. i have the next chapter already done so read and review maybe ill put it up after i get at least 5 reviews :) Amanda 

Preview- 

Nikki sees Brooke 


	10. Chapter 10

ok so heres your next chapter. i didnt get that many reviews yesterday which sucked, but oh well here it cause i wont make the people that did review (thanks) wait.

The next day-

Nathan, Kodee, and Jake decided to go to the river court and play basketball. Grace was over at her dads house visiting her dad and brothers. Haley was at home watching her brothers and sisters. Brooke was at home with Jenny. Brooke was sitting at the counter on her laptop doing some homework, and Jenny was in her room sleeping when someone knocked on the door.

"its unlocked come in" Brooke said thinking it was Rachel or someone. Brooke was turning around as the door opened and it wasn't Rachel "what do you want" Brooke said

"so how did you seduce Jake?" Nikki asked

Brooke rolled her eyes

"I didn't seduce him. He's the one who made all the first moves"

"ok whatever Jake isn't the kind of guy that would move to the next level first"

"well you changed him by what you did"

"whatever. I want you to stay away from him and **_MY _**daughter"

Brooke laughed a little

"he's my husband hunny"

"you seriously think you guys are going to last. Don't you know that I was his first love"

"you may have been his first love, but I'm his true love" Brooke said with a smirk that she picked up from living with Nathan

"your going to stay away from him" Nikki said you could tell she was getting pissed off more than what she already was.

"no" Brooke said

"and why the hell not?" Nikki asked

"are you a natural blonde cause you sure are stupid" Brooke said her smile growing even bigger

"I'll convince him. Wait and see" Nikki said

"I don't think you can do that"

"and why is that?"

"turn around"

Nikki turned around to see Jake standing in the door way

"how long have you been standing there"

"the whole time Nikki. What the hell is your problem. Why cant you just leave me and my family alone. This is the happiest I've been Brooke is my life you could try all you want to convince me to leave her, but I wouldn't dream of it. I'm always going to be here for Brooke and she was there for me when I needed someone the most. I would never go back to you especially after what you did to me, and if you don't want me to call the cops then you should get your sorry ass out of my house because you aren't supposed to be here." Jake said

"whatever you know it wont last long Jake. You suck at commitment" Nikki said walking towards the door

"no that was you remember, and it will last long unlike you I'm not a bitch to the one that I'm supposed to love. Just go back to Texas or wherever the hell you live, and I don't want to see you here again" Brooke said

Nikki looked at Jake

"what are you looking at you heard my wife and if I were you I wouldn't piss her off more than you already have because she can be a bitch" Jake said

Nikki walked out the door and Jake closed it behind her and smiled at Brooke. Brooke smiled back and they both started laughing

"hmm so that was weird" Brooke said

"yeah" Jake said

"how did she find out where we lived anyway?" Brooke asked

"I have no idea" Jake said walking over to Brooke and rapping her in a hug "thank you for saying all those good things about me" he said

"your welcome, but I just said the truth" Brooke said kissing him it kept growing deeper until air became the issue

"so how was basketball?" Brooke asked

"ok I would of rather been here with you" he said

"I know, but you need your time alone too, and you love to play basketball" she said

"that I do, but I love spending time with my wonderful and beautiful wife" he said kissing Brookes lips and moving down her neck. Brooke was enjoying it at first then she remembered something

"Jake not now, Jenny's here plus I have to finish my homework. You know that thing people in school have to do" she said smiling

"yeah I remembered that stuff I hated it, but ya know that could be part of the reason I didn't do as good as I could of. I never handed in my homework"

"oh well you still graduated"

"yup"

"ok so I'm going to get back to my homework, and you need to either put a shirt on or go shower" she said

"what you don't like me all sweaty and shirtless?" he asked

"yeah I do that's why you need to go shower or put a shirt on"

"I knew you thought I was sexy"

"duh you and you 6 pack is pretty hot"

"well your pretty hot too"

"thank you" she said kissing him and turning back to her computer

"ok so I guess im going to go shower you can join me ya know"

"nice try Mr. Jagelski, but I have homework. You'll have to wait, and like I said Jenny's here"

"well if I just have to find a place for our daughter to go I can call someone right now. Nathan is right next door" he said smirking

"go!" Brooke said laughing

"fine, but you'll regret not taking me up on my offer"

"I'm sure I will, but oh well" she said smiling at the fake pout Jake had on his face

"fine" he said walking to the back of the apartment to their room

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

its short but idk i just didnt want to put it with the last chapter. so hopefully ill get more reviews for this chapter. any ideas would he helpful i dont think i have anything planned after this i may im not sure.read and review-Amanda

A/N sorry to any people that may be blonde that are reading this (Adrielle) that part just kind of fit in there.


	11. Chapter 11

ok so Adrielle need another chapter so here it is. it isnt the best but i needed this chapter to happen before the next one youll understand after.

Karen was now watching Jenny during the day for Brooke and Jake because Whitey needed Jake at school sometimes for coaching things. It was a Wednesday and Brooke, Nathan, and Skills were all sitting in math talking because they had a substitute so no one was doing their work. Brooke, Nathan, and Skills knew if they didn't do their work it would be assigned for homework, and then they could just copy Haley's like just about every other night they got assigned homework form a substitute.

"so Brooke how are things at home since Nikki came there Saturday? Skills asked

"actually everything is good. She hasn't been around, so I think she listened to Jake and actually left" she said

"well good. She shouldn't be here alls she does it stupid things." Nathan said

"yeah" Brooke said

they were quiet for a little while

"hey are you two ready for the game on Friday?" Brooke asked

"yeah. Jakes a really good coach, and I'm not just saying that cause he's my friend but he has some talent. He probably could of went pro if he went to an actual college instead of online courses" Nathan said

"yeah, but he had Maddie so he couldn't and I don't know I guess now hes just happy with coaching" Brooke said

Later on in the day it was time for practice. Some basketball players and some cheer leaders were out in the gym and some were still in the locker rooms. Jake was sitting on the bleachers looking at some papers

"ya know I heard that new assistant coach is really hot have you seen him anywhere?" Brooke asked standing in front of Jake

"hmm…I don't think I've seen him, but I heard he's taken" he said

"damn she must be lucky"

"oh yeah really lucky" Jake said smiling

"so how was your day baby?" Brooke asked smiling back

"ok. Same as just about any other. Making new plays, doing some stuff for class, and the rest of that stuff I usually do. How was your day?" he said

"its was the usual boring day at Tree Hill high." She said

"oh that sucks. Do you have a lot of homework?" he asked

"not really I just have to read a couple chapters for English, and math homework, but that's where tutor girl comes in." she said with a smile

"ok well you should get over there before Whitey comes out, because you know he hates when I talk to you in school" Jake said

"yup. Have a good practice" she said getting up

" you too. Don't cheer to hard" he said and kissed her lightly on the forehead

"oh I wont" she said walking over to where the other cheerleaders were.

After practice Brooke, Jake, Nathan, Haley, Rachel, Skills, and Bevin were all headed out of the school

"so whats everyone doing tonight?" Haley asked

"well umm three of us are copying your math work" Nathan said

"do you guys ever do your work in that class when we have a substitute?" Haley asked

"tutor girl do we have to answer that?" Brooke said

"no tigger" she said smiling

"good ok so we should all go to Karen's for dinner or something since Jake and I have to go get Jenny and its 5 anyway" Brooke said

"ok" everyone said.

They all went to Karen's and ate dinner and did their math homework. A couple days went by, and things were going good for Brooke and Jake. Nothing bad has happened. They thought there life would actually be normal for once, but they did live in Tree Hill, and if you lived in Tree Hill your life was never normal.

Saturday-

The night before the Ravens won another game. They were pretty good with Jake coaching and Whitey liked they way he coached and they came up with some good plays together. The ravens looked like they were going to have a good season. After the game Brooke and Jake just went home to relax. They didn't go to parties and everything that Brooke used to do. They were a family that stayed home and did family things. Now the next morning Jake was in the kitchen doing the dishes from breakfast and Brooke was in the back giving Jenny a bath, and getting her in clothes for the day when there was a knock on the door. Jake went to the door in just basketball shorts thinking it was Nathan needing milk like every other morning, but it wasn't it was someone Jake hadn't seen before.

"Umm hi is this Nathan Scotts apartment?" the guy asked

"oh umm no he live next do.." Jake was saying when he was cut off by Brooke

"hey babe who's at the door" Brooke asked coming out wearing one of Jakes shirts from the night before carrying a fully clothed Jenny. When she got to the door her mouth dropped "Felix?"

ok so the ending is probably confuesing right how does Brooke know Felix? well i'll explain everything in the next chapter. so i havent been getting many reviews for these last couple chapters, so before i update the next chapter i want to know what you guys think. so i hope everyone that reads leaves a review wether it say good update or it sucked. which im not going to lie this chapter kinda does, but its more of a filler chapter.read and review-Amanda


	12. Chapter 12

ok so heres the next chapter. i know alot of you probably dont like the Felix thing because i only got four reviews (thanks SV, Princetongirl, romance in the rain, and asharp4). this chapter should clear it up a little bit more. i wasnt planning on this so thats why the first chapter is a little different, but the girl who asked me to write this story wanted it and since its basically her story i just write it, i'll write whatever she wants. But please dont stop reading because Felix is here you dont know what will happen just drama, and other things. anyway this is your only chapter for a few days because i'm going camping with my friends till sometime saturday, but thanks so Adrielle i have an idea that ill work on. anyway enjoy the chapter, and if you get bored while im gone check out my other stories or Allisons (ScarsLeft2Remind) i think. read and review-Amanda

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_The night before the Ravens won another game. They were pretty good with Jake coaching and Whitey liked they way he coached and they came up with some good plays together. The ravens looked like they were going to have a good season. After the game Brooke and Jake just went home to relax. They didn't go to parties and everything that Brooke used to do. They were a family that stayed home and did family things. Now the next morning Jake was in the kitchen doing the dishes from breakfast and Brooke was in the back giving Jenny a bath, and getting her in clothes for the day when there was a knock on the door. Jake went to the door in just basketball shorts thinking it was Nathan needing milk like every other morning, but it wasn't it was someone Jake hadn't seen before._

_"Umm hi is this Nathan Scotts apartment?" the guy asked_

_"oh umm no he live next do.." Jake was saying when he was cut off by Brooke_

_"hey babe who's at the door" Brooke asked coming out wearing one of Jakes shirts from the night before carrying a fully clothed Jenny. When she got to the door her mouth dropped "Felix?"_

"Felix." Jake thought he remembered Brooke say something about a Felix. He was thinking when he remembered. "Felix her brothers best friend, and her boyfriend before and after Lucas. After graduating he didn't go to college like Kodee he went into the marines and after a couple months he went missing. Brooke said that they promised to wait for each other, but then after he went missing she waited for a couple months then she gave up hope or something like that." Jake thought to himself

"Brooke" Felix said taking in the site in front of him. He saw a shirtless Jake, Brooke in a guys shirt and her holding a kid that was probably 1 or 2.

Brooke didn't notice she had a tear going down her cheek

"what are you doing here? I thought you were…g...gone?" she asked

"I was a pow for about a year. Then about three months ago they found the area I was. I was there with a couple other people. So when the U.S. invaded that area they found us, and sent us to get checked and all that stuff then they sent us home about a week after finding us. I hadn't come back here because I was with my family, and I finally had the chance to come to Tree Hill." Felix said

Jake saw a couple more tears go down Brookes cheeks and felt a ping of jealousy go through him. He didn't know why he wasn't like that around Lucas or Nathan for that matter, but there was something about Felix.

"Brooke" Jake said wanting to break the silence, because for him it was an awkward silence

"oh umm right Jake this is my friend Felix, Felix this is my husband Jake, and our daughter Jenny" Brooke said

Brooke saw Felix's smile drop and saw his gaze go to the floor. She knew when she said husband and daughter that it would hurt him.

"hey" Jake said

"hi" Felix said

"how did you find out where I lived?" Brooke asked thinking of something to say

"well I was actually looking for Nate's place, and I guess I knocked on the wrong door" he said

"yeah Nate lives next door, but we had a game last night so hes probably still sleeping because I think he went to a party" Brooke said

"oh ok" he said

"have you seen Kodee?" she asked

"not yet I was stopping here on my way to see him. I was thinking about renting an apartment here. I don't know though it wont be the same without Kodee Davis in town." He said

"no its not the same, but he does come home almost every weekend with Grace, and Bryce, but he had an away game last night" she said

"Bryce?" He said

"his son. He's about a month old"

"oh I see." He said as there front door opened because they all moved into the house

"Dav….. Jagelski. Damn I'll get it right one of these days, but anyway I need some mi….Taggarro?" Nathan said stopping dead in his tracks

"hey Scott" Felix said standing up

"man I thought you were gone" Nathan said giving him a man hug

"you think I would leave you guys that easy" Felix said

"nah man, but ya know" Nathan said

"yeah I know" Felix said

"so are you back for good?" Nathan asked

"maybe I'm going to go see Kodee, then probably coming back here to look for a place" he said

"well since Brooke moved out I have an extra bedroom. Its purple, but it's a place" Nathan said

"thanks man" Felix said

"no problem" Nathan said

"ok well I'll leave you guys alone I should head to Kodees" Felix said

"its nice that your home man" Nathan said

"yeah Felix we've all missed you" Brooke said

Nathan looked from Brooke to Felix he knew what they had and he knew that it was still there no matter how much Brooke wanted to deny it. He also knew Felix being back was going to bring a tough time for Jake.


	13. Chapter 13

thanks to the two great people that reviewd Henley, and asharp4. i was really hopeing for more but thats all i got i want to know what you guys think like it hate it have whatever any ideas let me know Please. otherwise i dont think im going to continue this because noone is reviewing. read and review-Amanda

oh yeah and its short but its because allison wrote it and i had no ideas.

"Dada" Jenny giggled bouncing up and down from the middle of the couch. Brooke laughed and stopped cleaning. Walking over and picking her up and sitting down. Setting Jenny on her lap. Not noticing the door open

"Dada will be home soon babydoll. Daddy's one special guy isn't he. Yes, yes" Brooke said in a baby voice making jenny giggle

"Yes he is. He loves us very much and you love him. And I love him. Very, very much. Always, always. Come on lets get you down for a nap" Brooke said standing up with Jenny on her hip walking back and setting her down in her crib in her room. She was putting a blanket on her when familiar strong arms wrapped around her waste

"Always, always huh?" Jake whispered in her ear sending chills down her spine

"Yep" She said

"Come on" Jake said grabbing her hand, pulling her out of the room and closing Jenny's door. Guiding her into the kitchen where he picked her up. Setting her on the counter and standing in between her legs and started kissing her. He moved from her lips down to her neck, making sure to leave his mark. He pulled away and she threw his shirt off of him onto the floor. And he started kissing her hard again.

"Wow I need to learn how to knock" Nathan said from the door. Felix beside him. Brooke and Jake both groaned and she rested her forehead on his shoulder

"Need to get better timing to" Brooke muttered and Jake laughed and took a step back. Giving her his hand and she jumped off of the counter. She bent down and snatched up his shirt handing it to him.

"What are you guys up to?" Brooke asked

"Well we were coming to see if Jake wanted to shoot some hoops with us, but we see that he's kind of pre occupied" Nathan said

"Just a little" Jake said putting his arms around Brooke's waste from behind her and she relaxed into his chest and smiled. They both didn't notice the anger and jealously in Felix's eyes, but it was there and not just a little bit. Nathan's phone rang so he excused himself and stepped outside. Brooke was about to say something when they heard Jenny's cry coming from the back

"I got her" Jake said giving Brooke a light kiss before walking back to the back. Leaving just Brooke and Felix there

"So how olds Jenny?" Felix asked

"Almost 2" Brooke smiled

"Right after I left. I see you didn't waste anytime" He said and she shook her head

"Jenny isn't mine Felix. She's Jake's. but she's pretty much my daughter in every other way" Brooke said

"Oh. When did you and Jake get married?" He asked trying to figure out some information

"This past summer. We met 2 summers ago when I was in La and were friends. But I went back this summer and we met up again and things turned into another we fell in love and got married and well here we are" She said with a smile

"So I guess you broke your promise. You said you would wait for me" Felix said and Brooke sighed

"Don't go there. I did wait for you. For a year. I didn't hear from you. I was getting tired of waiting so I just lost hope. I found Jake. I love him more than anything. I love him more than I love myself. So don't critize me about moving on" She said

"I'm just saying Brooke. We had plans" He said

"Had is the key word. Had and don't have now. I'm with Jake. I love him. And that's never going to change." She stated

"What about everything that we promised" He asked and she was about to speak but was interrupted

"Mommy" Jenny squealed jumping out of Jake's arms and running over to Brooke who picked her up and spun her in the air.

"There's my baby girl" Brooke said with a smile.

"Yeah and there's both mine" Jake said kissing her lightly and giving Jenny a kiss on the cheek. Felix watched the family infront of him. She really had moved on. But that wasn't going to stop him. He loved her. And she promised that she would wait for him.


	14. authors note

ok so i know its been a while since i updated. i have an idea that ive been working on, but i started school on Thursday so ive been making sure i have everything ready and ive already had like a million math questions, a stupid poster for spanish and an essay so ive been busy, and where i am with my idea im kinda stuck so i wrote a brase oneshot called skin which is based on the rascal flatts song and another kinda oneshot thats James and Nathan which is based on the song watching you by rodney atkins which is James telling Nathan he wants to be just like him. if you havent heard the song-Amanda


	15. Chapter 15

ok so i know i havent update in forever and im soooo sorry but i started school on the 6th so ive had a ton of homework and ive been kinda stuck. so after reading this if you have any ideas let me know. Thanks scarsleft2remind, Sara, Henley, SV, asharp4, princetongirl, and daisygirl for reviewing. i hope everyone likes this the more updates the sooner more will come hopefully everyone reviews because theres a surpise with Felix and stuff to the camping trip. read and review-Amanda

"can you believe the school is actually letting us go on a camping trip?" Brooke asked excitedly

"Brooke you do know dirt and bugs are involved right?" Jake asked

"yes I love camping. Nathan, Kodee, Haley, Gracie, Felix, and I used to go all the time"

"yeah man. Brooke isn't as girly as you may think" Nathan said

"wow that's a shocker. She could of fooled me" Rachel said

"shut up whore" Brooke said

"hmm… I don't think so slut" Rachel said

"hey B are you going to get Jake to Chaperone?" Nathan asked

"I don't know I mean we do have Jenny and everything"

"ask Kodee and Gracie, or my mom would it tigger" Haley said

"I don't know we'll find out after practice since only the basketball players and cheerleaders are going. One coach has to go, and I'm sorry but Whiteys old I don't see him going camping" Nathan said

"well your probably right, but you know there will be other chaperones" Brooke said as they all walked into the gym. Whitey and Jake were standing there.

"Boys don't change, girls you either just take a seat on the bleachers" Whitey said

"ok" they all answered back

Everyone walked to the bleachers and sat down. After everyone was there Whitey began to speak

"ok, so this year it was decided that we could take you guys on a camping trip. We haven't done a trip in a couple years, but we decided to start doing them again, but if you guys ruin this there will be no more trips. You are not required to go on this trip however I suggest you do, because it gives you something to do. I won't be able to go, but coach Jagelski, as well as you history teacher Mrs. Curry, you math teacher Mr. Tower, and the ladies coach Miss. Vroman. Depending on how many of you sign up is if we will need more. Any questions before we start taking names?" Whitey asked, and the one and only Lucas Scott raised his hands

"Lucas?" Whitey said

"I don't think it would be right if coach Jagelski went. I mean he is involved with a student" Lucas said

"I understand that coach Jagelski's wife is a student here, but that has nothing to do with us. Theres nothing in the teachers rules" Whitey said

"well I don't think its right" Lucas said

"Lucas man, just shut the hell up. None of us mind coach Jagelski being there so get over it. If you have a problem don't go" Nathan said annoyed at his brother and you could tell in his voice

"thank you Mr. Scott, but we've got it. But Lucas your brother does have a point if you don't like it don't go. Any other questions?" Whitey said no one raised their hands so Whitey continued "ok so whoever is going raise your hand, and then go see Jake and tell him who your sharing a tent with. Three to four people to a tent and NO COED TENTS" Whitey said and began saying names starting with people on the first row, and ending in the last. Brooke still wasn't sure if she could go but she looked up to Jake with a questioning look and he shook his head yes. He must have had something planned for Jenny.

"Tim Smith, Nathan Scott, Haley James, Chase Adams, Antwon Tanner, Bevin Mirsky, Brooke Davis…" he was about to continue, but Brooke stopped him

"actually sir its Jagelski" she said

"right I'm sorry I have to get used to that" he said and smiled at Brooke. Then continued "Brooke Jagelski, Rachel Gatina…" Brooke just turned to Jake and smiled he smiled back

"Anthony Bennitt, Lyndon Madden, Baily Clarkson, Stephanie Atwood, Jesse LaVassaur, Allison Faulk…." He went on a little while. Brooke and everyone got up and went to Jake

"ok I already have you guys down" he said

"and how do you know those are the people we want to share a room with?" she asked

"well I have Nate, Tim, Skills, and Chase. Then you, Rach, Hales, and Bevin. Please do correct me if I'm wrong" he said smirking at Brooke

"your lucky your 'working' or I would smack you" Brooke said

"yeah I know" Jake said smirking

"ok well do we have practice today man?" Nathan asked

"nope, your free to go after you tell me who your rooming with. Which I have so you can go" Jake said

"ok so I'll meet you outside?" Brooke asked

"yup I should be done in like 15" he said

"ok" Brooke said as the group walked away.

Once they got outside everyone sat down at a table

"so this is going to be a good camping trip" Haley said

"yeah, but we still have to get more info on it" Chase said

"that's why we have Jake" Brooke said

About ten minutes later Jake walked out and over to the group

"hey man" Nathan said as everyone stood up

"hey" Jake said

"hey baby" Brooke said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him, and he kissed her back until they were interrupted

"coach this isn't supposed to be happening. I mean there still on school grounds" Lucas said to the pair that was kissing

"Jakes off the clock. He's free to kiss his wife all he wants, just like your always all over that Penny girl" Whitey said

"it's Peyton" Lucas said

"right, anyway there fine" Whitey said smiling at Brooke and Jake. Then he continued walking. Brooke looked at Lucas and when she went to turn back to Jake her head her lips met his. Lucas just rolled his eyes and kept walking.

"I love how you piss my brother off" Nathan said

"its easy all I have to do is kiss my wife" Jake said

"yup" Brooke said

"alright lovebirds don't you have a kid to pick up?" Rachel said

"yup" Jake said

"then lets all go to the café for dinner since you go there to pick Jenny up, and we can all talk about this trip" Rachel said

"ok sounds good" Brooke said

They all got in their separate cars and drove to the café. Once there everyone went inside.

"MAMA" Jenny yelled seeing Brooke

"hey baby girl" Brooke said picking her up

"what about me?" Jake asked putting his arms out

"no mama" Jenny said putting her head in Brooke shoulder

"haha she wants me" Brooke said sticking her tongue out at Jake

"your just lucky this time" he said

"so kids what are you doing tonight?" Karen asked

"eating dinner here, and talking about our camping trip for school" Haley said

"oh yeah Whitey was telling me about that" Karen said

"its going to be so much fun, I cant wait" Brooke said

"well I'm sure you kids will all have fun" Karen said

"yeah" they all said

Once everyone sat down Karen took out her notepad

"ok so what does everyone want?" Karen asked

they all gave her their orders then she went into the back

"so Jake what's planned for this trip?" Nathan asked

"not much, just camping stuff. There's different things you can do, or whatever you want"

"cool" they all said

"whos chaperoning who?" Rachel asked

"umm I don't know yet"

"well try to be ours dawg" Skills said

"ok"

"so I get we can stay in the same tent as the boys, but can we at least do things with them?" Rachel asked

"yeah" Jake said

ok so i hope everyone liked it i know the ending sucked but i didnt know what else to put.


	16. Chapter 16

ok so i know i havent updated in a while but ive been busy with school and ive been stuck. this isnt the longest update but atleast its an update right? any ideas at all let me know. i have one thing and i dont know if im going to skip to that part or not. but thanks to the couple people that reviewed idk if everyone is still reading i dont get that many reviews for this story anymore. read and review-Amanda

A week had passed and everyone was getting ready for the trip. Kodee and Grace were coming home for the weekend, so they decided they would watch Jenny.

"Kodee are you sure you have everything you need here?" Brooke asked

"Yes Brooke. Now will you just go?" Kodee said

"Yeah Brooke Kodee's right we should get going" Jake said

"Ok, bye Jenny bear" Brooke said hugging and kissing Jenny

"Bye mommy" she said

"Alright Brooke, go have fun. You worry too much" Grace said

"Bye" Brooke and Jake said walking out of their apartment, and to the car. They drove to the school to meet everyone.

**_a couple hours later_**

"Ok so I don't care how you do this but each campsite can only be boys or girls no mixing. You can hang out in each others campsites, but when we go to sleep your in different campsites." Mr. Tower said once they had arrived at the campsites.

"Each chaperone will be in a tent at the ends. Mrs. Curry and Mr. Jagelski will be at one end, and Mr. Tower and my self will be at the other. You may choose any campsite between our campsites" Mrs. Vroman said. 

"Ok" everyone said as they looked around 

Nathan, Brooke, and everyone chose campsites around Jake. They brought all their things and started to set up their tents. 

"You guys do know how to set a tent up right?" Nathan asked the girls 

"Nate I'm not stupid. You should know that" Brooke said 

"B, you never put the tent up before it was us" Nathan said 

"ok Natey, you go put up your tent" Brooke said 

"Ok let us know if you need help" he said as he turned to the guys. 

"Sure" Brooke said turning to the girls 

"Brooke you've never sent up a tent before?" Rachel asked 

"Yes. Its not that hard either" Brooke said giving Rachel a smirk 

The girls started to take the tent out and put it together. After about 15 minutes they had it set up, and their stuff inside. 

"See it wasn't that hard" Brooke said 

"No, it was pretty easy actually" Haley said 

"Yeah" Bevin agreed 

"Well lets see how the guys are doing" Brooke said 

The girls walked across the road to the guys campsite where they were still setting up their tent. 

"You guys need help?" Nathan asked with his Scott smirk 

"haha, not were done" Brooke said 

"It's been 15 minutes and you girls" Nathan said 

"Oh Natey you don't give us enough credit" Brooke said returning his smirk from before 

"Oh Davis shut up" he said 

"Well we were going to offer you help, but we'll just go help Jake" she said 

"It's ok were done" Chase said, and Tim tossed his bag in and the tent collapsed. 

"Oh yeah your done alright" Rachel said 

"At least ours it still standing" Haley said 

"Its because you came and we lost our concentration" Skills said 

"Baby don't try and blame this on us" Bevin said 

"Well were going to help Jake" Brooke said 

"Bye now" Bevin said. 

The girls left the guys to go help Jake. 

"Hey ladies what's up?" Jake asked seeing the girls 

"We came to help you set up your tent, because were done" Haley said 

"Really? Thanks" Jake said 

"Your welcome" Brooke said 

"Actually I'm sure it wont take five of us, so do you think two of you could go help Mrs. Curry?" Jake asked 

"Yeah sure Rach and I can go" Haley said 

"Yeah sure and Brooke and Bev can help you" Rachel said 

"Alright" Brooke said 

Rachel and Haley walked over to help Mrs. Curry while Brooke and Bevin helped Jake. 

'Bevin you're actually pretty good at this setting a tent up thing" Jake said kind of surprised 

"Yeah sometimes it pays to be a girl scout" she said 

"yeah, but Bev your doing better than out man scouts" Brooke said 

"man scouts?" Jake asked confused 

"yeah the guys are, well were boy scouts, but one time at the river court we were picking on them about not being boy scouts they were man scouts. 

**_Flashback_**

"Oh yeah Natey's a boy scout" Rachel said 

"No Nates, not a boy Scout he's a man scout remember?" Brooke said 

"right so are Skills, Lucas, Chase, and Kodee" Grace said 

"Yeah so they should be able to make a fire at your house Bev" Haley said 

"will you guys stop talking about us like were not here?" Kodee asked 

"yeah sure whatever big brother the man scout" Brooke said 

**_End Flashback_**

"interesting" Jake said 


	17. Chapter 17

ok so i know its been forever since I updated but ive been stuck, but good new is I already have the next chapter done. thanks for all the people that have reviewed. romance in the rain,asharp4, princetongirl, Brucas True Love, and scarsleft2remind. hopefully someone might get an idea from this and can tell me, well read and review-Amanda

_**The next day **_

The first night went well the guys finally got there tent set up after about an hour and a half. The next night however was much more interesting. The guys were out in the woods looking for some wood and the girls were in their campsite cleaning up, and getting flashlights out because it was getting dark. Brooke was putting batteries in a flash light and Haley was about to sit down in the chair next to her.

"Holy shit" Brooke said, and made Haley jump up, because she was looking towards the woods when she said it.

"What?" Haley said

"Look" Brooke said pointing, and Haley looked

"Umm" Haley said seeing the raccoon coming closer to them

Brooke threw the closest thing to her, which happened to be a sprite bottle, and she hit it right between the eyes. The raccoon just turned around and walked away slowly.

"I thought they didn't come out until it was dark?" Rachel said walking up to them, her and Bevin were on the other side of the campsite

"They usually don't" Brooke said

"That's weird it wasn't even afraid of us, we have music playing and everything" Haley said

"Yeah I know, but we have to find the soda bottle because we don't want him to come back" Brooke said

Brooke, and Haley started walking to where Brooke through the bottle

"It couldn't have went that far" Haley said

"I know but I can't see it, it should be around here somewhere" Brooke said

"Yeah because it was almost all gone it couldn't have bounced that far" Haley said

They walked around the little area looking and they came up to some bushes.

"Maybe it's in there?" Haley said

"Yeah maybe" Brooke said

They both bent down towards the bush, and Haley heard something

"Ok screw this I so just heard breathing" Haley said walking quickly away from the bushes.

"Why what did you hear?" Brooke asked

"I so just heard something breathing in there" Haley said

"Well it could be me I breathe through my mouth a lot" Brooke said

"Yeah that could be it"

"And we were just about to go over there and help you guys" Rachel said

"Well it can keep the bottle" Haley said

The girls finished picking up and were bringing the coolers into the tent when no one was paying attention, and Bevin just happened to look down

"OH MY GOD!!! There it is" she said pointing down by Haley's leg. All four of the girls screamed and jumped into the tent.

"Dude what the hell that thing was too close" Rachel said

"Yeah B I think you should call Jake and the guys" Haley said

"Ok"

Brooke got out her cell phone and called Jake.

"Hey babe what's up?" Jake answered

"Hey umm what do you do with a psycho raccoon?" she asked him

"Umm do I want to know?" Jake said laughing

"Ok so there is this raccoon that is really stupid and won't leave us alone. Its' not afraid of us or anything"

"Umm I'm not sure"

"Well let me talk to Nate"

"OK hold on"

"Hey" Nathan said

"Ok so Nate what do you do with a psycho raccoon?"

"Umm we'll be right there"

"Ok"

"But Brooke"

"Yeah"

"In the mean time don't feed it or call it like a dog"

"Nate I'm not stupid."

"Whatever you say Brooke we'll be right there"

"Ok bye"

Brooke hung up the phone and looked at the girls

"So what did Nathan say?" Bevin asked

"Oh he gave such good man scout advice. He said not to feed it and not to call it like a dog" Brooke said

"Well duh that's an obvious." Haley said

"Yeah I know" Brooke said

The girls stayed in the tent until they heard the guy's voices.

"Were not coming out until that things gone" Bevin said

"We don't see it I think it's gone" Tim said

"OK, we're coming" Brooke said

The girls came out of the tent, and saw the boy standing there. As the girls got out they were all making sure they were watching around them.

"See there it is" Haley said pointing past the guys.

The guys turned around and saw the raccoon.

"So I guess you were serious" Jake said

"Duh!" all four girls said

The guys were trying to get the raccoon out of the campsite, but it wouldn't go away, and they couldn't figure out why. After a little while it finally left.

"There I think it's gone for good now" Nathan said

"Yeah" Skills said

They all sat around the fire, and relaxed.


	18. Chapter 18

ok so heres the next chapter hopefully ill get more reviews then before.any ideas let me know-Amanda

p.s i just put this up but i forgot allison typed most of it but she couldnt remember his last name and i didnt put it in. and thanks to Abigail for noticing. and Happy Thanksgiving

Brooke was walking through the woods looking for her cell phone around 11:30 that night. She must have dropped it when her and Jake went for a walk or something. She saw something glimmer in a bush and went to pick it up

"ah ha. Found yo-" She started saying but a hand covered her mouth. She tried to scream but felt something cold and sharp against her neck

"Don't say anything" The voice said and she recognized it immediately. Felix.

"Please Felix you don't want to do this" Brooke said with tears going down her face as he tired the ropes tightly around her wrists behind the chair

"But I do. it's the prefect plan. All I have to do is tell them you ran away with me. That we love each other and want to be together" He said putting his hands on her arms and kissing her neck making her wince

"Jake wouldn't believe you" She said to him and he stopped kissing her neck going in front of her and slapping her hard across the face

"Don't say his name" He yelled

"Just let me go. Please" Brooke begged behind her back she was twisting her wedding ring. Holding on to any hope that she had left. Which was Jake.

"I spend 2 years in Iraq waiting to come home to be with you. 2 damn years! And yet I come home finally to find you married I'm not letting you get away that easily" He said kneeling infront of her. Running his hands up her legs to her thighs and then to her waste. Sending chills through her body. And not the good kind either. She started crying even harder when his hands went under her shirt

**2 days later**

"Jake you need to calm down" Nathan said for about the 15th time

"Calm down? My wife is missing and you expect me to calm down" Jake said his voice raising

"The police are doing everything they can" Kodee said

"Hales. You ok?" Nathan asked his girlfriend who had been quiet for a while now

"Huh? Oh yeah this weird thought has been going through my head" She said

"What is it Haley" Grace asked

"Ok you guys are going to think I'm crazy but, has anyone seen Felix lately" She asked

"You think he took her" Chase asked and Haley shrugged

"He wouldn't do that" Kodee said defending his best friend even though he had a weird feeling

"I don't know Kodee. Lately he's been giving her a look. Like…" Nathan started but couldn't find the right word so Jake finished for him

"That she's his and intends to get her back" Jake said and Nathan sighed and nodded

"I need to find her" Jake said sitting down in the chair in the living room putting his head in his hands. There was a knock on the apartment so Jake got up and answered it, letting one of the few officers that had been working on the case in the apartment and closing the door.

"We went back through the woods. Do these look familiar?" He asked holding up a pair of dark black sunglasses

"There his" Kodee said, "I cant believe. He took my sister" He exclaimed standing up

"Who?" The officer asked

"Felix Taggaro" Kodee said

"We'll look into it" The officer said writing the name down

"He just got back from Iraq. He was a P.O.W for a year" Nathan said, "Maybe it's all going to his head"

"That's probably a cause. That seems to be happening a lot" The officer said shaking his head

"I know where he might of taken her" Haley said standing up

"Where" Jake asked as soon as she said it

"Brooke used to tell me about how her and Felix would go out to this little cabin in the woods and spend weekends there. The same woods we went camping in. I don't know. It's just a possible thing. But I think you should check" She said with a tear coming down her face. Disappointed in herself for not thinking of it sooner and Nathan put an arm around her shoulders

"We'll get on that now" He said saying something into his walkie talky

"If anyone I know my wife. And I know that if he's done anything to her she wont go with you. I'm coming" Jake said

"I don't think that's a good idea" The officer said

"I think it's a good idea. He's right. I grew up with her. And if he touched her or did anything to her she wont go to anyone but someone she knows and trusts. Which is Jake. Let him go with you" Kodee said and the officer nodded and turned to Jake

"Lets go" He said walking to the door

"Watch Jenny please" Jake said and they nodded and he followed the officer out the door. praying that his wife will be back in his arms soon.

Cabin

"Damnit" Felix muttered looking out the curtains at the cop cars coming toward the cabin. Brooke stayed quiet. Not wanting to get hurt again.

"Looks like your prince charming is coming to rescue you afterall" He said and she looked up at this. She knew he was talking about Jake.

"Which means that I have to go" He said starting toward the back but once he was almost out of the room turned back and went over and lifted her up off the chair and since she was still tied together couldn't do anything about it. He carried her to the hall closet. Throwing her in and closing and locking the door and it couldn't be unlocked from the inside and went through the back. She leaned against the back of the closet as tears came down her cheeks. What if they didn't find her? She couldn't move so she couldn't do anything to draw attention to herself so she just cried. She heard voices. Including Jakes, which just made her cry more. He couldn't see her like this. Not all bruised and battered. But all she wanted was to be in his arms again. She heard the door being opened but didn't move. Just sat there with her eyes closed tight. She heard whoever it was call for Jake and soon she knew he was kneeling down infront of her. she heard him say her name and she lost it. letting the sobs out but never opening her eyes. She felt him reaching for the ropes behind her back untying them and when he finished that put a hand on her shoulder. She finally opened her eyes. Seeing his hazel ones that shes wanted to see for the past two days and threw her arms around his neck. Sobbing into his shoulder as he held her.

"God I love you. I'm so glad your ok" He whispered into her ear. Holding her tight, but not to tight to hurt her.

"I…I….Jake" She cried never wanting him to let go of her. She needed him to keep her safe

"Shhhh. Your ok. I got you" He whispered as she cried.


	19. authors note updated

ok so im adding something to my author notes. if anyone wants to cowrite any of my stories with me let me know or even if you only want to write a chapter because you have an idea for it let me know. even if its a small paragraph it might get me far. People are asking me to continue spending your christmas in denver...on accident and i deffinatly am i only have like a paragraph for the next chapter so im trying to think of more. and for my story if only she could go home if someone wants to co write that with me let me know cause i have an idea but idk what to do with it -Amanda

Hey its Amanda sorry i havent updated in forever but ive been busy, and stuck. I have a little written for Spending your Christmas in Denver...on accident, but i get stuck after what I have so if anyone wants to read what I have for that and let me know if they have any ideas let me know, and that would probably get you another chapter for that if not more. Im thinking about stopping when she came home married because really idk where that should go or anything. but if someone has an idea let me know. or any of my stories if you have ideas let me know. -Amanda


End file.
